MK0991 is a new antifungal agent with activity against candidal infections. The objectives of this study are to estimate the safety and efficacy of intravenous MK0991 as compared to amphotericin B and to select the optimal dose of MK0991 for the treatment of Candida esophagitis. This is a prospective, double-blind, randomized, multicenter comparative study.